


The Man With Many Sides

by Trinz



Category: SCP Foundation, Sanders Sides
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinz/pseuds/Trinz
Summary: SCP-024 was discovered when SCP-024-2 was seen walking through a human being in the background of a photo.





	The Man With Many Sides

**Item #:** SCP-024 

**Object Class:** Euclid 

**Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-024 should be kept in a standard humanoid containment chamber that can comfortably fit six (6) standing humanoids and must be monitored via security cameras at all times. SCP-024 should be provided with any amenities requested to abate the symptoms of SCP-024-4, unless said amenities may result in a security breach.

Any time SCP-024 is permitted to leave its cell it must be accompanied by at least one (1) security guard wearing protective headgear that allows them visual and auditory contact with SCP-024-1, SCP-024-2, SCP-024-3, SCP-024-4, and SCP-024-5. Additionally, SCP-024 should never be allowed anywhere where it cannot be seen by a security camera. All interactions SCP-024 has with SCP-024-1, SCP-024-2, SCP-024-3, SCP-024-4, and SCP-024-5 must be noted but not logged unless specified by a level 3 personnel or above, or the conversation is insightful on the nature of SCP-024 or otherwise useful to the Foundation.

 **Description:** SCP-024 is a caucasian male, approximately 28 years old and standing at 5’10”. SCP-024 contains at least five (5) beings designated SCP-024-1 through SCP-024-5, which can all be wilfully summoned by SCP-024 or appear on their own accord, and all share the visual characteristics of SCP-024. SCP-024-1 through SCP-024-5 can only be perceived by humans through photography and videography with the exception of SCP-024, which can see them whenever they are summoned. 

SCP-024 was discovered when SCP-024-2 was seen walking through a human being in the background of a photo.

SCP-024-1 is SCP-024’s logical “side”. It wears glasses and a black polo shirt with a tie and khaki pants. SCP-024-1 always stands close to SCP-024 and to its right when summoned.

SCP-024-2 is SCP-024’s creative “side”. It wears white dress pants and a white medieval-styled with gold ornaments and a red sash. SCP-024-2 stands away from SCP-024 and on its left. SCP-024-2 is the only “side” that has the ability to summon objects not related to its characteristic and severely change the room it is in.

SCP-024-3 is SCP-024’s emotional “side” along with its sense of morality. It wears glasses, a light blue polo shirt, khaki pants and has a gray cat hoodie tied loosely around its neck. SCP-024-3 stands close to SCP-024 and on its left.

SCP-024-4 is SCP-024’s anxiety. It wears a patchwork black and purple hoodie and has dark eyeshadow beneath its eyes. SCP-024-4 stands away from SCP-024 and on its right. SCP-024-4 was first observed on 12/19/2016, two months after SCP-024 was brought to the Foundation.

SCP-024-5 is SCP-024’s treacherous “side”. It wears a black bowler hat, a short black 18th century cloak, and a button down medieval tunic. The left side of its face shares characteristics with an unidentifiable species of snake; its left iris is yellow and the pupil is shaped similar to that of a snake’s and it has scales from the center of its head to its left ear. SCP-024-5 is a compulsive liar. It was first observed on 02/03/2018.

 **Addendum 024-A:** Despite claiming them to be imaginary SCP-024 has been able to interact with objects summoned by SCP-024-1, SCP-024-2, and objects in SCP-024-3’s “room”.

 **Incident 024-A**  
**Date:** 12/19/2016  
**Foreword:** For several days before Incident 024-A SCP-024’s anxiety levels grew rapidly.

SCP-024: So, how are we doing today, guys?  
SCP-024-3: Not good, to be honest.  
SCP-024: Oh no, Patton, what’s wrong?  
SCP-024-3: The people here aren’t… nice. They’re not mean either, though!  
SCP-024-2: They’re boring. This place is boring. They have boring books, too.  
SCP-024: Okay, I don’t think we can do anything about them not being nice, but we can get more books!  
SCP-024: Patton, is that going to help?  
[SCP-024-3 pauses]  
SCP-024-3: No.  
SCP-024: Oh.  
SCP-024-1: I don’t think it will help us to ‘beat around the bush’ so I’ll just outright say it. Patton misses your home, your friends, you life. He isn’t content being trapped in this… cell.  
[SCP-024-4 suddenly appears]  
SCP-024-4: And there’s nothing you can do about that. We’ll be here forever.  
[SCP-024 screams]  
SCP-024-2: Oh good, now you’re here.  
Dr. Picani: Who are you?  
SCP-024: That’s a good question, because I also, do not know.  
SCP-024-4: I’m Thomas’ anxiety, but you’ll probably just call me SCP-024-4, right?  
Dr. Picani: That is… company policy.  
SCP-024-4: Because they don’t want you to consider Thomas human. He’s just an object to you and your company. We’re never getting out because you consider him not human.  
Dr. Picani: I think that this is enough for today.

**Closing statement:** SCP-024’s anxiety levels stayed high after the appearance of SCP-024-4 and would stay consistently high until Incident 024-C.

 **Incident 024-B**  
**Date:** 02/28/2017  
**Foreword:** SCP-024 was having a one-on-one conversation with SCP-024-2, with supervision from Dr. Picani.

SCP-024: Thanks, Roman, I-  
[A ringtone plays from an unknown source]  
SCP-024-2: Oh, that was me.  
[SCP-024-2 summons a cell phone]  
SCP-024-2: Wow, my Twitter notifications are going wild.  
SCP-024: You have a phone!  
SCP-024-2: Oh yeah, but it’s not-  
[A security guard bursts into the cell and attempts to take the incorporeal phone from SCP-024-2]  
SCP-024-2: In retrospect this does look really bad. Worry not, the phone isn’t real! And neither is the Twitter account!  
[Dr. Picani takes out his own cell phone and searches SCP-024-2’s Twitter]  
Dr. Picani: He’s not lying, that Twitter account doesn’t exist.  
SCP-024-2: I’m imaginary, remember?  
Dr. Picani: I think that that concludes our conversation today.  
SCP-024: Yeah, I think so too.  
SCP-024-2: Well, that was pleasant, Thomas, talking to you, I mean. Getting walked through by a sweaty security guard was not as pleasant.

 

 **Incident 024-C**  
**Date:** 08/10/2017  
**Foreword:** From the beginning of the day SCP-024 acted unlike itself. Notably it seemed careless and unconcerned about situations it usually concerned itself with. Dr. Picani was called in to discuss the change with SCP-024.

SCP-024-1: Oh good, Dr. Picani, I’m glad you're here.  
Dr. Picani: Hello, Logic.  
SCP-024: Hey! What’s up, dude?  
SCP-024-1: As you can see, there’s something wrong with Thomas.  
SCP-024-2: Whatever, he seems fine to me!  
SCP-024-3: Yeah, he’s happy!  
Dr. Picani: Where’s Anxiety?  
SCP-024-1: Good question, but I don’t think he’s relevant to this conversation.  
SCP-024-2: Who needs him anwyays, he’ll just drag us down.  
[SCP-024-3 gasps]  
SCP-024-3: Roman! Anxiety can be a gloomy goober sometimes, but he’s still one of us!  
SCP-024-2: Is he, though? Check it, Logic, Creativity, Morality, we three are the most important facets of Thomas’ personality, plus we contribute a bit of extra stuff too. We got along just fine before he showed up.  
SCP-024-1: He may not have had a physical presence but he was always there within Thomas to some extent. And he contributes more than what you credit him. He too may represent more than just Anxiety, even if that is a significant part of who he is.  
SCP-024-2: Okay! Whatever! Just summon him!  
[SCP-024-1 attempts to summon SCP-024-4]  
SCP-024-2: Here, let me try. Anxiety!  
[SCP-024-2 attempts to summon SCP-024-4]  
SCP-024-2: How dare he?  
[SCP-024-2 attempts to summon SCP-024-4 twice more]  
SCP-024-3: Now come on Roman, you catch more flies with honey than vinegar.  
[SCP-024-3 attempts to summon SCP-024-4 using kind words]  
SCP-024-3: Well, love has failed me.  
SCP-024: Wow, that can apply to many instances in my life, the first being-  
SCP-024-2: Steady now Thomas, are we really going down that road? Usually you don’t like talking about that stuff.  
SCP-024-1: You’ve got no shame.  
SCP-024-3: Definitely not much of a filter.  
SCP-024-2: Yes, and you have no fear.  
SCP-024-1, SCP-024-2 and SCP-024-3 in unison: You have no-  
SCP-024: I have no anxiety, is that what you’re trying to say?  
SCP-024-1: This is very disconcerting.  
Dr. Picani: What does this mean, if Thomas has no anxiety?  
SCP-024-1: Well, it means something’s happened with Anxiety, obviously.  
SCP-024-2: He’s probably holed himself up in his room.  
Dr. Picani: His room?  
SCP-024: His room?  
SCP-024-1: Technically it’s the part of Thomas’s mind where Anxiety resides.  
SCP-024-2: Where else do you think we come from? Where do we go?  
SCP-024-3: Where do we come from, cotton eyed joe?  
SCP-024: So you all have one? Oh! I’d like to go to Patton’s!  
SCP-024-1: Nope! We need to go to Anxiety’s room, to check on Anxiety! That was the priority, remember?  
SCP-024-2: So we’re all going to Anxiety’s room? Who knows what that tragic kingdom looks like.  
SCP-024-3: Are you good to join us Thomas? Because we need you to get us there.  
SCP-024: Yeah, sounds fun or whatever.  
Dr. Picani: What does going to Anxiety’s ‘room' entail?  
SCP-024-2: Well, we’ll just… go.  
SCP-024-2: Just focus on the things that will normally make you anxious, that is the corner of your mind where we need to go! It may be difficult to go down that road-  
SCP-024: Got it.  
SCP-024-2: Well- okay.  
[SCP-024-1, SCP-024-2 and SCP-024-3 begin to sink out]  
SCP-024-1: Into the unknown. Here we go.  
SCP-024: Oh, I’m doing this now, too.  
[SCP-024 sinks out]  
Dr. Picani: Thomas!  
[SCP-024’s cell changes dramatically and SCP-024, SCP-024-1, SCP-024-2, and SCP-024-3 rise up into the positions they were in previously]  
SCP-024: Wow… so this is Anxiety’s room. His room looks a lot like my… room. Like, what is this, the upside down world or something?  
SCP-024-1: No, the room just varies based on your present location is.  
SCP-024: One of the darker corners of my mind, the source of all my worries and fears and-  
Dr. Picani: Is it safe, that Thomas is here?  
SCP-024-3: Spiders!  
SCP-024-1: No need to worry, Patton, that is just the pattern on the curtains.  
**[EXTRANEOUS LOGS REDACTED]**  
SCP-024: Uh, what’s going on?  
[SCP-024-4’s voice becomes distorted]  
SCP-024-4: These guys have all been in this corner of your mind for too long. It’s corrupting them. All their main functions are working to push you over to the other end of that curve.  
SCP-024: What?  
SCP-024-4: Don’t worry, we’re getting them all out of here. Thomas, remember what you’ve learned…. Breath in for four seconds.  
[SCP-024 breathes in and SCP-024-1 sinks out]  
SCP-024-4: Hold your breath for seven seconds.  
[SCP-024 holds its breath and SCP-024-3 sinks out]  
SCP-024-4: Now breathe out for eight seconds.  
[SCP-024 breathes out and SCP-024-2 sinks out]  
SCP-024-4: That’s good, Thomas. That’s good, keep going.  
[SCP-024 and SCP-024-4 sink out]  
**[EXTRANEOUS LOGS REDACTED]**  
SCP-024-2: Yeah, and you’re nothing compared to the others.  
SCP-024: Others? What do you mean others?  
Dr. Picani: Others, like Anxiety?  
[Silence]  
SCP-024: Well, this is foreboding.  
SCP-024-2: Ah, it’s nothing, so long!  
[SCP-024-2 sinks out]  
SCP-024-1: Farewell.  
[SCP-024-1 sinks out]  
SCP-024-3: Auf Wiedersehen, good night.  
[SCP-024-3 sinks out]  
SCP-024: What was that all about?  
SCP-024-4: Look, I know I’m the one that’s causing you to be suspicious, but honestly, table that question for another day.

**Closing Statement:** The longer SCP-024-1, SCP-024-2 and SCP-024-3 spent in SCP-024-4’s “room” the more anxious they got, signified by eyeshadow growing beneath their eyes. SCP-024 and Dr. Picani remained largely unaffected by SCP-024-4’s room. SCP-024-2 mentioned “others”; SCP-024 should be monitored closely for mentions of other “sides”.

 **Incident 024-D**  
**Date:** 02/03/2018  
**Foreword:** SCP-024 had been discussing with his “sides” about the ethicality of lying in a certain situation involving two junior researchers at length and reached its conclusion when SCP-024-3 began acting unlike itself.

SCP-024: … I need to tell the truth here.  
SCP-024-3: Wow I’m so proud of you, Thomas, you’re so mature.  
SCP-024: Thank... you?  
SCP-024-4: I knew I smelled something fishy.  
SCP-024-1: I don’t smell anything.  
SCP-024-4: No- it’s fine, but I was talking about Patton.  
SCP-024-1: Oh, oh, oh, you mean how he’s clearly-  
[SCP-024-3 makes a movement with its hand and SCP-024-1 clamps its hand over its mouth, muffling its speech]  
SCP-024-2: Oh, I get it now.  
SCP-024: I don’t- what is happening?  
Dr. Picani: What happened to Morality?  
SCP-024-2: You have to give us permission first…  
SCP-024-4: There are sides to everyone that they’d prefer not to know about, but you’re the boss, Thomas. Any information you want to know, you can know. You just… have to be open to hearing it.  
SCP-024-2: In other words, would you like to learn something new about yourself, Thomas?  
SCP-024: I don’t know.  
SCP-024-3: I don’t know either Thomas, you might not like what you find.  
SCP-024: Fine! Tell me!  
SCP-024-1: DECEIT!  
[SCP-024-5 appears in the place of SCP-024-3]  
SCP-024: What?  
[SCP-024 visibly recoils from the sight of SCP-024-5]  
SCP-024: Deceit?  
SCP-024-5: Who’s she? Never heard of her.  
SCP-024-2: Oh, I hate this guy, and his creepy snake face! However, he is very kind.  
SCP-024-5: Love the new outfit, Roman.  
SCP-024-2: Thank you!  
SCP-024-1: N-  
SCP-024-5: And Virgil. I adore the more intense eyeshadow, it totally doesn’t make you look like a racoon.  
SCP-024-4: Nice gloves, did you just finish washing some dishes?  
SCP-024-5: … Yes.  
SCP-024: Why didn’t I know about him until now?  
SCP-024-4: He had you convinced that you were an honest person.  
SCP-024: But I am an honest person…  
SCP-024-5: You are, Thomas, you are a good person. Everyone says so.  
SCP-024-1: Nobody’s a completely honest person.  
SCP-024: I try to be.  
SCP-024-1: Now that’s a more honest statement. You play distance between who you are, and the lies that you tell. He is the reason for you doing so.  
SCP-024: Why didn’t you guys tell me?  
SCP-024-2: If you really don’t want to know something, he can keep our mouths shut.  
SCP-024: I can’t believe that I fooled myself like that.  
SCP-024-1: You don’t want to believe it, that’s where his power comes from. Things that you want to believe, things that you wish were true, and things that you wish weren’t.  
SCP-024-5: What you don’t know can’t hurt you.  
SCP-024-1: Falsehood. Knowledge is an incomparably valuable multi-purpose tool that is instrumental in identifying and problem solving any problem. If you’re worried about getting hurt then seek knowledge, it is our greatest weapon and our greatest defence.  
SCP-024: Wow, Logan, that’s… that was really lovely. And speaking of seeking knowledge…. Where is Patton!  
SCP-024-2: How dare you stand where he stood!  
SCP-024-5: You foolish dummy- I am and always have been Patton!  
SCP-024: WHAT?  
SCP-024-2: No…  
SCP-024-5: You have no morality.  
[SCP-024 starts panicking]  
SCP-024-1: He- he’s lying.  
SCP-024-5: Sorry to break it to you, but-  
[SCP-024-3 attempts to rise up and is blocked by SCP-024-5, both make noises of pain]  
SCP-024-5: Ow, that hurt- I mean, that didn’t hurt me. At all. Ow!  
[SCP-024-3 rises up when SCP-025-5 steps to the side]  
SCP-024-3: Hey! Um… you’re in my spot.  
SCP-024-5: Well this all went according to plan.  
SCP-024-1: Surely, it didn’t.  
SCP-024-2: Get out of here, Jack the Fibber!  
SCP-024-5: Alright, but you’ve seen the last of me!  
[SCP-024-5 sinks out]  
**[EXTRANEOUS LOGS REDACTED]**  
SCP-024: One more question: Are there any other sides that Deceit has hidden away from me?  
SCP-024-3: … Yes.  
SCP-024-2: The dark sides.  
SCP-024: Well, that’s, not the answer I wanted, in full honesty.  
SCP-024-2: I made that name up, it’s pretty cool, right?  
SCP-024: Nice and foreboding, thank you.  
Dr. Picani: Are they all… dark?  
SCP-024-4: Yes. The darker parts of yourself are the sides you’re going to want to lock away the most.  
SCP-024: Oh.  
SCP-024-1: Well, best of luck with Joan. Or, as they say in the theatre, fracture a femur.  
SCP-024-4: What?  
SCP-024-1: The actual saying is break a leg, but I improved it.  
SCP-024-4: I hate both of this equally.  
SCP-024-1: Well.  
[SCP-024-1 and SCP-024-4 sink out]  
**[EXTRANEOUS LOGS REDACTED]**

**Notes:** SCP-024-2 and SCP-024-3 have both confirmed that SCP-024 has more “sides” that are all negative characteristics of SCP-024’s personality. SCP-024 must be watched closely for more information on SCP-024’s additional “sides”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! If you see any typos please tell me!


End file.
